Crash
by Pirateking1
Summary: Haruna gets into a car accident, Yoh's completely devastated for her. But was there more to the Crash then there originally was? Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Car Accident

Title: Crash  
Pairing: Haruna x Yoh  
Rating: M  
Summary: Haruna gets into a car accident, Yoh completely devastated for her. But was there more to the Crash then there normally was? Rated M for later chapters

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I just started reading this manga and immediatly fell in love with it. While I was reading it, I came up with this great idea (i hope it's great xD) and I really wanted to write it down and put it on here (seeing how there were very few stories in this section), so I did! :D Don't kill me if it's bad . and also, I'll see if this story goes as planned and try to update when ever I can, its just that I also have 2 other stories going on at the same time (Poisoned Love and Naruto Shippuden vs One Piece) so it'll be a little hectic for me. :]

**A/N info:** Just to tell everyone, I would just like to say that this happens up to the recent chapter (48 at the moment). So the time period isn't around his the cram school or the overnight vacation they had, its all after that. Also, he just took his exams :D

_Enjoy_

**Car Accident **

Haruna had finally gotten out of work, a smile plastered on her face as she walked down the sidewalk. Today was the day Yoh said he would take her out on a date to the movies and then later for a walk around the park. Haruna couldn't wait for it to start, Yoh had been studying hard for exams and Haruna had been working more for money to be used today and later on. As she walked to the end of the block she looked to her right and her eyes shined. On the other side of the street was Yoh wearing his black jeans and army sweater, looking into his phone.

"Yoh!" Haruna yelled while waving from the other side of the street. Yoh turned to her and smiled, putting his phone away and then waving back. Haruna was so happy that she forgot that she had to go to the other side to meet him; even just looking at him was a basket full of roses for her. She watched as Yoh looked up to the traffic light, seeing that it was red before waving her over. _Yey!_ She thought to herself as she started to cross the street, some people in front of her when suddenly yelling and screeching filled her ears.

"Huh?" she said. It was almost like time had sped up as Haruna watched a car come towards her and hit her dead on. For a moment she didn't understand what was happening: she was on the ground, her whole body in pain and she felt like she was being drowned by something. The place around her was starting to fade and fast, including the people's screaming; the last thing she remembered was someone obscuring her vision and holding her before everything turned black.

**&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Yoh watched Haruna wave at him from across the street happily, making his day better then it had been before with the treacherous exams. She stood there for a moment, Yoh wondering if she was in a state of adorning him like she always is. He smiled, thinking of just how she was always being her happy face before realizing that she hasn't come over to him yet. _Great now I'm doing the same_. He chuckled as he looked at the red light.

Yoh waved for Haruna to come over and she gladly started to walk with the people around her. Then, out of the corner of Yoh's eyes, he noticed sometime out of the ordinary. He looked at a swerving and screeching car, a panicked driver in it not controlling the wheel very well as he headed straight for Haruna. Yoh looked at Haruna still crossing the street with a smile while some of the people around her realized that there was a wild car on the loose. _NO!_ He yelled into his mind as he tried to run in vain of getting her out of the way. But it was too late.

Yoh watched Haruna turned her head, looking at the car curiously only for a second before impact.

"HARUNA!" yelled Yoh as the car finally screeched to a stop on its side and right next to Haruna. Yoh was already kneeling next to her and holding her up as people around them were screaming and calling 911. "Haruna! Haruna!" Yoh yelled. Her eyes were covered with a white mist before once landing on his face and then closing, her head falling back. "HARUNA!"

This would be the first time, the first time, Yoh would have ever cried in public. Tears were unwillingly coming down his eyes as he stared at Haruna, not wanting to look at the blood on her body. _No, no!_ _She can't be dead! She can't be!_ Yoh put his face next to her cheek as he held the back of her head, and he could feel her skin becoming cold. _No! No!_

The faint sounds of sirens filled his ears but all Yoh could think about was how Haruna was getting colder and colder. "Haruna, Haruna," he whispered to her ear, trying to get her to talk back to him. All he needed was her voice or movement, but nothing came.

"Sir, we need to take her to the hospital." An older mans voice came through to Yoh as he looked up at the medical officer, two other people bringing out a stretcher from the ambulance behind him. Yoh nodded as he picked Haruna up and brought her over, though not letting go of her hand. "Sir, we need to take her to the-,"

"I'm not letting go of her." Yoh said sternly, taking the officer by surprise before he nodded.

"Okay," he said and then taking all of them to the ambulance.

The vehicle speed forward as the doors closed and the bed was secured so that it wouldn't move. As the paramedics were checking her pulse Yoh remembered something.

"What about the man who hit her?!" he said, worried that the man might have just run away.

"The police were talking to him; they'll take care of it." Said the man sternly, but Yoh wasn't satisfied.

"What will they do?!" asked Yoh.

"I don't know! But they will take him in for the night, tomorrow you should know what happens." He took out a Defibrillator and told one of the other paramedics to look at the monitor for her heart signs. Yoh stared into Haruna's face, wanting it to become lively again, never wanting to let go of her cold hand as he tightened his own around it. _You must survive Haruna, you must survive, you will survive. Otherwise, I will go through anything, anything, to get my revenge on that man._

* * *

Defibrillator: They electrical thingy that the doctors shock the paients with so that they bring them back to life...(at least that's what I think its called xD)

I know that this chapter was incredibly short, and I'm sorry, but this was a sudden burst of my head and I needed to write it and post it asap for some reason. The next ones should be longer and hopefully will have more detail in it to get the plot in my head brewing. So, I hope you enjoyed this story and please review! :D oh no! Power outage! ahh! Seriously! I dont have much time on this computer because of its low battery so..yea, Please Review! It would make me happy and would be a good birthday present for me! :D (January 11th = mi birthday)


	2. Feeling

So I saw how this amazing manga just ended, but I read the Eneru Debut (which is a small one shot sequel) and it was adorable! Read it is you haven't. And also sorry for not updating in sooo long, I was in Rome for vacation (No internet or computer) and then My computer crashed when I got home and EVERYTHING had to get deleted T.T  
Well, this is what I have, Sorry if its a short chapter! But they will be longer as they go on! And I would also like to thank my friend Sorotiel for helping me with this. :]

Disclaimer: I do not Own High School Debut

**Feeling**

Yoh was sitting in the hospital waiting room. He had his hands in lap and he was staring them, thinking about what had happened hours before.

Haruna crossed the road, that perfect smile on her face. Her smiles always seemed to brighten up everyone's day. Everyone around her seemed perfectly fine – but then suddenly, they all started to panic. Why? Why didn't I notice her earlier? Why didn't I see the car? Why didn't I get to her faster? Haruna's face grew when she looked to the side. He could see at first that it was a curious look, but then it turned into fear. No, no don't, please don't, please! Suddenly, the car hit her. NO! HARUNA! He tried to reach for her, running, but everything suddenly seemed slower, from the people surrounding him to his own body. NO! Haruna's head suddenly slammed on the pavement, blood-

"Yoh!" Yoh was suddenly taken out of his trance. He realized that he was digging his fingernails into his hand, now slightly bleeding. He looked up to see Fumi, Asami, Asoka, and Mami standing over him, Fumi's hand on Yoh's shoulder. "You okay?" he was shaking him slightly.

"Yea…yea, I'm okay," Yoh held up his hands and Fumi took his hand off.

"I…is she okay?" asked Mami cautiously tears filling her eyes. Yoh couldn't answer; all he could do was put his head in his palms and just sit there, thinking about Haruna.

"Yoh…" Asami sat down next to her brother and put an arm around him. Neither she nor anyone else in the group had ever seen Yoh look this depressed in his life. Mami looked down the white hallway, seeing doctors rushing around and nurses getting other patients into rooms. On the other side of her was a desk, and she went over to it. Fumi and Asoka wondering what she was doing while Asami consoled her brother.

"Umm, excuse me?" Mami looked down at the nurse sitting behind the desk. Mami suspected she didn't hear anything because she didn't respond. "Excuse me." She said louder so that some of the other nurses around her could hear her. This time, the nurse responded.

"Oh sorry, yes?" she asked, Mami half expected her to have a snotty voice but that wasn't too much on her mind right now.

"My friend was recently hospitalized here a couple of hours ago, do you know when we can see her?" asked Mami, some tears sprung from her eyes and she wiped it aside with her coat sleeve.

"What's your friend's name?" asked the nurse.

"Haruna Nagashima."

"Okay, hold on a second," the nurse shifted through some papers and picked one out that Mami couldn't read. "Hmm, would you mind holding on for a second, I'm going to ask the doctor." Mami nodded and the nurse got up, walking past the others and then going through a door that led to another hallway. Mami came back to sit with them.

"Mami?" asked Asoka, knowing that she asked and wondering of the response she had gotten.

"Yea, she's going to check right now." Asoka let out a sigh as Yoh did the same. He had finally taken his face out of his hands and just rested it on his knuckles. He stared straight ahead at the wall, as if something, yet nothing, was there. It seemed like hours passed by until the nurse finally came out of the room with a male doctor next to her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hiro. You may go visit Haruna now, but try not to be too loud please. She's in stable condition at the moment but…we don't know fully, so please, let her rest." Everyone nodded.

"I'll take you to the room, follow me." The doctor stood in place as everyone passed by him, though Yoh stopped next to him.

"She will be fine, right?" he asked in a stable voice, but Hiro knew better.

"Don't worry; we'll do everything we can." Yoh nodded and followed everyone into the room, hoping that what he see won't devastate his heart"

* * *

Okay, again, Sorry for how short this is...I'll try to make the next one much longer :) Please Review!


	3. Yasumi

**Yasumi**

Disclaimer: I do not Own High School Debut

Yoh entered the room as the sound of beeping monitors filled his ears. He walked towards where Haurna lay motionless, her still breathing being the only indicator that she was still alive. Yoh sat down next to her taking her hand into his...her cold hand.

Fumi, Asoka, Mami, and Asami gathered around the bed, watching Haruna. Mami couldn't help but have tears crescent down her cheeks. She leaned into Asoka for comfort as she silently cried.

"Haruna..." was all Yoh could get out. _Damn...why her of all people. Why did it have to be her?_ Thought Yoh. He held onto her hand, hoping to make it warmer. "Haruna, I-" Yoh was cut off by a sudden beeping noise. Everyone looked around furiously to see where is was coming from.

"Wh-what's going on!" said Fumi helplessly. The door suddenly burst open and doctors came rushing in. The doctor from before pushed Yoh aside as he put his stethoscope on Haruna's chest.

"Get the IV now!" he yelled at the other doctors.

"What's going on?" demanded Yoh as he was forcefully being taken out of the room, "What's happening to Haruna!" he yelled. Asoka, Fumi, Asami, and Mami were taken out of the room as Yoh struggled to figure out what was happening.

"Sir, please! we need you to leave in order to operate safely on her!" said a nurse that was trying to push him out. He looked desperately at Haruna and then at the nurse before turning away and exiting the room. _Damn...DAMN! _

Yoh stared through the window before a curtain closed around Haruna and he couldn't see her anymore. _Why...why!_ Why couldn't he do anything? Why could he just stand by and watch as she got operated on. He couldn't handle being this useless! Haruna...Haruna had always done something for him even when there was nothing to do. So now...now Yoh was going to do something for her.

Yoh started walking down the hospital hallway.

"Y-Yoh?" asked Fumi.

"Yoh, where are you going?" asked Asami as she was about to follow him but then Asoka put his arm in front of her.

"Let him be," he said looking down at Asami.

"But-"

"No." Asami looked at Asoka sadly before sitting down on a bench against the wall.

"It's okay Asami," said Mami looking a her, "he'll be fine." They all looked after him as he turned a corner and disappeared from their sight.

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

Yoh sped down the hall until he sighted the front desk; he stopped at it and looked at the woman in front of him.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I need the stations name," said Yoh sternly.

"I'm sorry, what are you looking for?"

"The station! I need the police station that came to the scene of where Haruna...Haruna..." he trailed off, not wanting to say the next phrase.

"I'm sorry sir, I would need the patients name for the type of information you need," said the Nurse, obviously used to this kind of outburst.

"Haruna, Nagashima Haruna," said Yoh.

"Okay," she said as she typed into the computer in front of her. "And of what relation are you to her?" she asked.

"Her boyfriend." The nurse nodded.

"You want the location?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Block 8 building 4."

"Thank you!" Yoh said before running out. The nurse stood up wondering for a second if that was all he wanted before sitting back down again, patiently doing her work.

Yoh slammed open the hospital doors and ran down the street. Right now he was at block thirteen. _Okay, just get there and still be there_. Yoh thought to himself as he ran down the blocks. When he finally reached the station, he ran in startling the person sitting in the front desk.

"U-um hello, is there an-" Yoh went up to the desk and slammed his hands down on the table, scaring what looked like a new officer.

"Where is the officer that was at the accident today?" asked Yoh. The officer looked dumbfounded.

"What?"

"The accident!" yelled Yoh, wanting to find out the person immediately.

"Si-sir I-"

"What's going on here!" said an officer coming from behind the doors on their right to see the other officer looking like he was surrendering to the person in front of him.

"Chief," said the officer exasperated.

"Do you know!" asked Yoh going up to the chief.

"Know what?" asked the Chief, annoyed.

"The officer's name that was at the accident today!" yelled Yoh. The Chief looked to the side thinking for a moment.

"Why are you so desperate to look for the officer?" asked the Chief.

"Because he might have some information that I may need to know!" said Yoh, getting a little desperate. The chief sighed.

"Okay, here, follow me," said the chief as he went back in the doors he just came out from. Yoh followed him and was instantly taken to a busy office where people were scattered, some talking on the phone, others on a radio, and some with their suits on and leaving out some hallway in the back. "Everyone!" the chief yelled getting the people's attention accept for the one's on the phone. The chief moved aside showing Yoh. "Who was the officer who was at the accident today with this boy," said the Chief.

"I was sir!" said an officer.

"Good, everyone get back to work! Yasumi! come here, this boy want's to talk to you." said the chief as he left. The man named Yasumi came up to Yoh, somewhat startled by his serious face before sighing.

"Come on, lets go outside," said Yasumi.

"No, I need to know now," said Yoh. Yasumi looked at him.

"What is it that you need to know?" he asked.

"The man who hit Haruna! Where is he!" Yoh said mad.

"Ooh..well, he was bailed out a couple of hours ago."

"WHAT!" Yoh yelled infuriated and getting some of the other officers attention.

"He was released on a 56980 yen bail," said the Yasumi, "I thought it was wrong but, you can't help our government like that," said Yasumi rubbing the back of his head. Yoh's teeth were clenched as were his hands.

"What was the guy's name?" he asked.

"I don't think that we are allowed to release that kind of information," said Yasumi.

"I need to know that guys name!" said Yoh looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I still can't-"

"Yasumi," said Yoh, cutting him off, he was going to say something but then decided against it.

"Please...I really need that name." Yasumi sighed.

"I still can't give it to you unless you are in some sort of relationship with Haruna."

"I'm her boyfriend," said Yoh. Yasumi looked at him, feeling slight remorse for the guy now.

"Okay, hold on while I get the file out," said Yasumi as he went to a desk and fussed around with papers. Soon he was back with a paper in his hand.

"The man's name was Kimura Tatsuya." Yoh looked around, trying hard to figure out where he had heard that name from. _Dammit remember!_ he thought. "That's all I can give you," said Yasumi and yoh's train of thought was broken. Yoh sighed, figuring that was enough out of the officer.

"Thank you, Yasumi," said Yoh as turned around and left.

Yasumi looked after the boy, he was indeed the one at the scene that was holding the girl known as Haruna, but...was he going to be okay now? Yasumi just shook his head and then returned to the other officers.

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

Yoh left the office and was walking slowly along the street before finding a bench and sitting in it. He put his thumbs up to his forehead and pressed against them. _Where...where is that name from. Kimura... Tatsuya...think think!_

The sound of his cellphone then interrupted his thoughts. He took it out of his pocket, looking at the ID and seeing that it was Asoka before answering.

"Asoka?" he said into the phone.

"Yoh, are you alright?" asked Asoka from the hospital, he was off to the side while Mami and Asami talked, Fumi decided to join Asoka with talking to Yoh, even though he couldn't hear much.

"Yea, I'm good," said Yoh, rubbing his forehead.

"What are you doing?" asked Fumi through the phone.

"I went to the police station and asked who was the guy who hit Haruna," said Yoh, uneasy saying that.

"Oh, did you get him, is he in jail?" asked Asoka.

"Actually no, he was released on a large bail," said Yoh.

"What?" said Asoka slightly shocked, "He was released? Why?"

"The guy was released?" said Fumi out loud. Asoka put his finger to his lips to show him to quiet down.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out. I don't like that he hasn't even come to the hospital to apologize," said Yoh, obviously pissed.

"Yoh..."Asoka thought for a moment before sighing, "Fumi and I'll come with you." Yoh didn't know what to say for a moment. _Do I want them to come? Should they...yes, in case something happens..._ Now Yoh was just thinking the worst.

"Yea okay. Just don't let Asami and Mami come."

"That's fine. I'll tell them to go home and rest," said Asoka.

"Asoka..." said Yoh. Asoka felt Yoh's voice change. "Is Haruna alright?" Asoka smiled, he cared so much for her actually. And sometimes was even jealous of their relationship.

"Yes, she's fine. The doctors said that it was just a minor attack and it can't happen again. She should be up and talking tomorrow," said Asoka smiling

"Good," said Yoh, feeling relived.

"Okay, are we going to see the guy tonight or?" asked Asoka, Fumi looked at him weirdly.

"Yea, meet me at Tyahima's park and we'll go from there. I still have to find out where he lives," said Yoh.

"Okay, we'll see you there." said Asoka, and they he hung up.

* * *

Thank you for all the positive reviews! :D it's what made me go back the other day and realize that I have chapter 3 written so I posted it :3

Please Review! :D


End file.
